La Casa de Antonio Fernández Carriedo
by neorymre
Summary: One shot para el día 11 del pasado promptaton de Latin Hetalia. "Allí, en lo más alto de la colina, podías encontrar una lúgubre mansión rodeada por un bosque muerto y una extraña aura que te advertía que no te acercaras ni un paso más"


Se rumoreaban muchas cosas acerca de el improvisado orfanato del misterioso Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Muchos pueblerinos decían que los niños que ahí residían estaban endemoniados, o que sus padres practicaban magia negra y que por eso habían sido maldecidos. Otros decían que los niños tenían problemas mentales y que Antonio era en realidad un científico que experimentaba con ellos. Y una minoría decía que los niños eran, simplemente, otro montón de huérfanos que la creciente guerra estaba dejando a su paso.

Lo cierto era que los niños eran especiales. No por nada Antonio había decidido mantenerlos alejados del pueblo hasta que tuvieran la edad suficiente para mantener ocultas sus cualidades, para evitar salir dañados.

Todos ellos eran, de alguna u otra forma, especiales. No había ninguno que destacara por sobre los otros; o al menos así lo veía Antonio: Para él todos eran igual de peculiares, y no tenían porqué sentir que eran menos que el otro.

Itzel podía romper jarrones y ventanas con sus gritos. Pedro solía decir que veía espíritus merodear por la casa. Catalina a veces caminaba por el techo y corría por las paredes. María tenía una voz que convencería a cualquiera de matar a otro. Miguel hacía que las cosas a su alrededor flotaran. Francisco le ordenaba a los animales que hicieran lo que él quisiera. Estando con Martín nunca podías confiar en lo que ves. Daniel siempre lo sorprendía apareciendo de la nada. Blanca quemaba sin tocar las cosas que no eran de su agrado. Fernanda se quedaba en blanco y alegaba viajar a otros lugares mientras dormía. Rodrigo lograba hacer funcionar cualquier objeto mecánico descompuesto. Salvador solía alegrar a todo el mundo en los tiempos más difíciles. Y a Manuel no podías ocultarle ningún secreto.

Los había criado como si fueran hermanos. Él mismo habría deseado tener a un hermano, pero João había desaparecido antes de que el español pudiese recordarlo nítidamente.

Antonio le había dicho y ordenado a los niños que por nada del mundo debían salir de casa sin un adulto; y que nunca, pero NUNCA debían hablar con extraños. Ni siquiera porque estuvieran fuera de la casa. Siempre que alguien llegaba debían llamar inmediatamente a Chiara y quedarse dentro de casa, resguardados y sin chusmear por ahí, en caso de que hubiera una conversación entre la criada y el extraño.

Una tarde Catalina y Pedro se encontraban disfrutando del sol en el jardín trasero de la mansión.

Catalina se encontraba caminando sin cuidado por una gruesa rama del árbol. Pedro observaba el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

—¿Nunca has pensado cómo es el exterior? —pregunta Pedro, de pronto, rompiendo el cómodo silencio entre ambos. Catalina baja de un salto, suave, como si la gravedad no le afectara por completo, arregla su vestido blanco y se sienta junto a Pedro, para luego mirarlo con curiosidad.

—Feña dice que ha ido allí en sus viajes astrales. Dijo que era un lugar horrible con un aura de muerte. La gente se mata entre ellos.

El niño, de ocho años en ese entonces, frunce el ceño y arruga su nariz. Catalina, de nueve, arregla el parche que tenía el contrario y sigue hablando de las cosas que Fernanda les decía.

—Dice que la gente es muy fea y con mala actitud. Creo que el señor Antonio tiene razón. No deberíamos salir de aquí.

—Pero... Aún así, ¿no te gustaría verlo por ti misma?—Pedrito, ¿no está pensando usted en salir de aquí? ¡Por que si está pensando en eso le voy a decir al señor Antonio cuando vuelva!

El nombrado bufa con frustración y se cruza de brazos. Catalina sonríe un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla. Pedro se pone colorado y la niña ríe un poco.

—Bueno, será un secreto. ¡Pero ni se le ocurra irse de la casa!

—¡Catalina, Pedro! ¡El bastardo español volvió con más mocosos! ¡Traed vuestros traseros de vuelta! —la criada, Chiara, les grita desde la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín. Ambos niños se levantan con rapidez y limpian lo mejor que pueden su ropa, para luego correr hacia la casa.

Son los últimos en llegar al recibidor. Allí ven, extrañados, cómo Manuel abrazaba con mucha fuerza a una niño pequeña que no conocían.

Todos los niños se miraban entre sí, confundidos. Manuel no era muy de dar afecto y el que estuviera abrazando así a la niña se les hacía muy extraño; casi como si fuera otra persona.

Antonio sonreía al verlos. Traía de la mano a un niño de piel oscura que cubría su cuerpo con una larga capucha negra con bordes dorados, y los miraba a todos con desconfianza.

Manuel finalmente suelta a la niña, quien seca las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, y Antonio decide hablar.

—Niños, ella es Tiare —sonríe—, es la hermana menor de Manuel.

Los niños comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, sorprendidos. Antonio los manda a callar con un gesto de la mano.

—Y él es René. No habla muy bien el español, así que quiero que evitéis usar vuestros modismos cuando habléis con él. Quiero que los integren a ambos y los hagan sentir como parte de la familia, sin importar yo esté aquí o no, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

Durante los días siguientes Manuel no se separaba de su hermana. Ella tampoco parecía estar dispuesta a separarse de él. Se negaba a dormir en la habitación de las niñas y todos los chicos tuvieron que aceptar que ella dormiría allí con Manuel durante un tiempo. Tenía cinco años, la misma edad que Julio, y estaba más que claro que tenía miedo de alejarse de su hermano mayor otra vez; quizás cuánto tiempo habían estado sin verse, y quizás por qué cosas habían tenido que pasar ambos antes de poder reencontrase gracias a Antonio. La vida de ambos, antes de llegar a la casa, era todo un misterio.

Al igual que la de cualquier otro. Nadie parecía estar dispuesto a hablar de su pasado y cada quién mantenía en el anonimato la vida que tenían antes de ser encontrados por el español. Era mejor así; pues evitaban hablar de cosas que no querían mencionar, las preguntas incómodas con respuestas muy personales, y podían hacer como si nada antes de pasar por las puertas de la mansión hubiese sucedido.

René se había apartado desde el día en que llegó. Tomó la segunda cama de la esquina más alejada de la puerta, aquella que estaba junto a la de Manuel, y se quedaba ahí todo el día sin hablar con alguien, leyendo unos gruesos libros que sacaba de la biblioteca de la mansión, que sacaba cada vez que se escabullía en la noche. Chiara le llevaba comida (muy a su pesar) cada tres veces al día y no lo obligaba a salir, puesto que era normal en los chicos apartarse al llegar. Todos siempre se cohibían al llegar; aunque tarde o temprano terminaban por "salir del nido".

Catalina e Itzel querían hacerse amigas de Tiare. A la mexicana le parecía que la chiquilla necesitaba más mujeres en su vida; mas sin embargo Manuel se negaba rotundamente a que se le acercaran y tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario parecía imposible. Antonio había hecho todo lo posible para que los hermanos entraran en razón, diciéndoles que no debían ser tan ariscos con los demás, pero ellos no le hacían caso. Seguían en su mundo. Y Antonio se fue otra vez, por su trabajo, claro, con la esperanza de que al volver los tres estuvieran más unidos a sus compañeros. Chiara no le había prometido que los ayudaría, y eso lo desanimaba un poco.

Y entonces, Tiare enfermó gravemente en otoño.

La criada había hecho todo lo posible para sanarla; y aún así le había advertido a Manuel que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Que los remedios y aguas medicinales sólo servían para retrasar lo que ya se veía venir. Que lo mejor era despedirse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Manuel se negaba a aceptarlo.

Tiare siempre había sido muy enfermiza y siempre salía ilesa; y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Y si no había cura en la medicina, entonces él la buscaría por otros medios.

Un sábado por la noche, tomando su capucha, un bolso con unas cuantas cosas, y sus zapatos, sale sigilosamente de la habitación, y luego avanza por los largos pasillos de la mansión, tratando de no hacer ruido, pisando con cuidado las tablas del suelo y las escaleras para no despertar a nadie. En la cocina, saca las llaves ocultas en el cajón de los cuchillos para poder salir por la puerta trasera; pero antes de siquiera poder abrirla alguien lo toma por el brazo y tira levemente de él.

Asustado se gira, pero su expresión cambia a enfado cuando se da cuenta de que se trataba de Miguel, sosteniendo de la mano a un casi adormilado Julio, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le pregunta Miguel, en un susurro, como si temiera que Chiara despertase.

—¿Qué te importa? —se defiende Manuel, intentando librarse del agarte del mayor.

Miguel lo sostiene con más fuerza y frunce aún más su ceño. —Quieres salir, ¿no? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Su voz aún era un susurro. Quizás al que no quería despertar por completo era a Julio, que una vez que abría sus ojos no podía volver a dormir.

—Déjame. ¡Es mi vida! Si me muero no va a ser culpa tuya —Manuel finalmente logra que Miguel lo soltase. Lo mira desafiante y abre la puerta—. Voy a salir y tú no vas a impedirlo.

—¡Ya te dije que no puedes! Si lo haces, ¡vo-voy a despertar a Chiara!

Se miran desafiantes. Manuel suelta una risilla y sonríe con sorna.

—Chiara duerme como un tronco. ¡No despertaría ni aunque le gritaras en la cara!

—¿Pueden dejar de discutir? Tengo sueño —se queja Julio, tironeando de Miguel. Manuel aprovecha la distracción del mayor para salir corriendo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Oye! ¡Manuel! ¡Vuelve acá! Maldición. ¡Julio, vete a la cama!

—¿Ugh? Pero...

Miguel sale corriendo tras el chileno. Julio los mira con temor y decide seguirlos, ya con menos sueño. No quería quedarse solo y le daba miedo volver a caminar por la oscuridad. Finalmente Miguel logra alcanzar a Manuel antes de que llegara a los barrotes de la cerca que estaban algo oxidados, y Julio se agarra del pijama de su hermano, sorprendiendo a los otros dos. Manuel cae al suelo por el forcejeo, y aún así Miguel lo sostiene por el brazo.

—¿¡En qué éstas pensando, idiota!? —lo regaña Miguel. Manuel intenta volver a escapar— ¡Ya basta!

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar! ¡Es peligroso! ¿¡Por qué te arriesgas en salir!? ¡No vale la pena, he visto el pueblo, no es un lugar bonito!

—¡Lo sé! ¡No lo hago por mí! ¡Lo hago por Tiare!

Se quedan en silencio. Manuel comienza a llorar por la impotencia que le producía el no ser capaz de salir de esa situación. Los dos mayores respiraban agitados por la carrera anterior. Miguel temblaba de rabia, aunque ya comenzaba a calmarse. Julio comenzaba a caer dormido nuevamente.

—¿No harías lo mismo por Julio? —le dice Manuel, secando sus lágrimas con furia.

—Pero... No hay... Chiara dijo... —Miguel niega lentamente con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, soltando poco a poco el agarre en el brazo de Manuel— N-No hay cura para Tiare. E-Ella...

—¡Sé que hay una cura! Sólo debo ir a buscarla... Al pueblo. Allí está. Volveré antes del amanecer. Chiara no se dará cuenta. Por favor —le ruega, comenzando a alejarse de él—, déjame ir.

Miguel duda. Pero finalmente suelta a Manuel.

—Está bien... No diré nada. Pero prométeme que volverás antes del amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente todos habían descubierto que Tiare se había curado milagrosamente. Nadie pudo explicar cómo; y aunque a Miguel lo carcomiera la curiosidad, no se atrevió a preguntarle a Manuel qué había hecho para sanar a su hermana.

El caso era que ahora la pequeña Tiare estaba más alegre y comenzó a juntarse con las niñas, alejándose de Manuel, que volvía a estar tan solo como de costumbre. Se le hacía extraño no despertar con dolores de espalda por caerse de la cama a media noche o el tener todo el espacio para sí, aunque tampoco se quejaba. Tiare estaba más viva que nunca y había comenzado a disfrutar de su infancia como debió haberlo hecho antes.

Miguel comenzaba a notar un extraño comportamiento en Manuel. Nadie más parecía notarlo, porque sólo Miguel conocía lo suficiente al chileno para decir qué era extraño en él y qué era de lo más normal.

Se ponía agresivo cuando se acercaban a él. A la hora de comer se llevaba sus cosas a otra parte y comía solo. Ya no salía a merodear por el patio muy a menudo y se negaba a acercarse a Tiare, por más que todos le dijeran que no tenía porqué hacerlo, que aún podía seguir siendo cercano a ella.

Un día simplemente perdió las ganas de salir a leer afuera, por lo que sacó un par de libros de debajo del colchón y comenzó a leerlos sin importarle que René estaba a su lado. Manuel estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no se había dado cuenta de que René estaba a su lado, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Ese es un libro de magia —afirmó el haitiano, sorprendiendo a Manuel, quien se sobresaltó y soltó el libro.

—¿Có-Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, volviendo a tomar su libro.

—Yo también tengo uno, mira.

Al volver los chicos a la habitación, después de la cena, todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al notar que ambos hablaban en voz baja, sentados sobre la cama de Manuel, con un par de libros a su lado.

Pedro no quiso entrometerse.

Desde que Manuel había llegado a la casa, había sentido un aura muy extraña en él. Aura que había incrementado con el paso del tiempo y que ahora parecía estar en su máximo esplendor: Estaba claro para Pedro que Manuel mantenía un aura mística. En René podía sentir, también, un aura de muerte; como si el chico estuviera muy ligado a ésta.

Se lo contó a Iván.

—Quizás practica magia negra —le contestó el chico, mientras ambos se encontraban en el invernadero de la mansión—. Vudú, quizás. Dijiste que René es de Haití, ¿no es así? Quizás practica magia vudú.

—Sí pero, ¿y Manuel? —Pedro acaba de dejar la regadera junto a la mesa cuando se gira hacia el ruso. Éste se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. Todos aquí son muy extraños.

Y era verdad. Pedro no lo había notado antes, y tenía curiosidad por saberlo, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con Chiara del tema ésta lo evitaba, mandándolo al invernadero a recolectar vegetales para el almuerzo. Antonio tampoco parecía estar dispuesto a responderle.

—Estás imaginando cosas —le decía, riendo levemente—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? De seguro pasas mucho tiempo con Martín.

—Pero, ¿no es extraño? —insistía Pedro, tratando se sacar la respuesta del español— Quiero decir, nadie antes de llegar aquí manifestaba poderes.

—Claro que sí, bastardo —le contradecía Chiara—. Que tú ni los otros bastardos os acordéis es otra cosa. Sino, ¿por qué el bastardo español os hubiera traído aquí?

Aún así se le hacía muy extraño. Pedro no recordaba haber visto a Iván antes de permanecer un mes entero en la casa; e Itzel nunca había sido capaz de romper vidrios con sus gritos. Martín le había confesado que jamás había creado ilusiones antes de cruzar la entrada de la mansión.

Los únicos que aún no parecían ser especiales eran los menores. Julio y Tiare eran muy pequeños todavía, les decía Antonio.

—Van a manifestarse cuando crezcan —les aclaraba, las pocas veces que bajaba de su oficina para cenar.

Martín prefería mantenerse al margen. No quería pensar en esas cosas; al menos no por el momento. Dani le había dicho que oyó a Chiara y Antonio hablar de algo a lo que llamaban 'la barrera' y que quería saber a qué se refería, pero Sebastián y él lo habían disuadido de cometer una tontería. Después de todo, no era asunto suyo y de nadie más que no fueran los mayores del hogar.

Había llegado alguien nuevo.

A Martín le dio especial curiosidad porque hablaba un idioma que él no llegaba a comprender del todo, pero que podía, en parte, deducir, al parecerse mucho al español.

(No como el criollo haitiano que hablaba René; ese sí que no lo lograba comprender).

Luciano se llamaba, y era de Brasil. Él no hablaba nada de español y por eso Antonio les había encomendado que le enseñaran. Sebastián sacaba sus libros de imágenes y se los mostraba al nuevo, diciéndole cómo se decía cada una de ñas cosas que ahí salían. Era algo UN] BEBÉ] aprendizaje lento, a criterio de Martín, pero como nadie más sabía hablar portugués (a excepción de Antonio, pero éste siempre estaba de viaje u ocupado en su oficina) era lo único que podían hacer por el momento. Además, con todos a su al rededor hablando español, de seguro que terminaría por aprender.

Pasados ya un par de meses, Luciano podía comunicarse con algo de facilidad. Aún se le complicaban los modismos, sobre todo los de los rioplatenses y el chileno, pero estaba bien para él. Se sentía feliz de finalmente poder hablar con los demás y poder participar en los juegos de las tardes y las charlas que solían hacer por la noche, antes de dormir.

Y Martín había descubierto a alguien con quien competir realmente en el fútbol.

Antes de la llegada de Luciano, el equipo de Martín siempre ganaba. Ahora, ambos equipos estaban igualados y Martín había sentido lo que era perder. Sebastián, que también era bastante bueno, no siempre se quedaba a jugar y, en su mayoría, siempre estaba del equipo de Martín, así que no había competencia para el argentino. Luciano le había ganado en su primer partido, y a Sebastián y Daniel les costó una hora sacar a Martín del baño en el que se había encerrado.

Estaba claro que no le había agradado perder por primera vez en su vida, y con el nuevo del grupo, además. Debió de ser un golpe duro para su orgullo.

—Tenés que entender que no siempre vas a ganar —le decía Sebastián, cada vez que el equipo de Martín perdía y todos iban a felicitar a Luciano.

—¡Pero ese pelotudo me ganó tres veces ya! —se quejaba el otro— Pero ya haré yo que se baje de esa nube en la que todos lo tienen. ¡No me va a ganar otra vez!

—¿Qué pensás hacer? —Sebastián lo mira con una especie de preocupación y severidad al mismo tiempo— ¡No hagas nada que vaya contra las reglas!

Pero Martín no le respondió, y Sebastián no supo qué planeaba hacer su primo hasta la semana siguiente, en una tarde nublada, en el partido de ese día.

Todo comenzó bien. Los equipos estaban divididos, por un lado, con Catalina, Miguel, Salvador, Fernanda, Pedro y Martín; y por el otro Blanca, María, Francisco, Rodrigo, Itzel y Luciano. Sebastián era el árbitro. Manuel y René cuidaban de Tiare y Julio al no jugar, quedándose algo alejados del campo para evitar ser golpeados por la pelota. René leía un libro, Julio arrancaba el pasto, Tiare dormía en el regazo de su hermano y Manuel miraba con el ceño fruncido el partido; algo no estaba bien.

De pronto se dieron cuenta: La pelota parecía desaparecer y aparecer, precisamente, junto a Martín, para que luego éste anotara un gol.

El primero en notarlo fue Sebastián.

—¡Martín, eso es hacer trampa! —le grita, llamando la atención de todos. Luciano mira con enfado al argentino y lo insulta en portugués. Martín sonríe con gracia y le muestra su lengua.

—Esto se va a poner feo... —murmura Daniel, al ver que Luciano le sonríe de vuelta a su primo.

Entonces las cosas se ponen turbias.

Todos comienzan a usar sus poderes.

Martín les hacía creer que la pelota estaba en un lugar cuando en realidad estaba lejos, o que alguien era de si equipo cuando en realidad era del contrario. María le ordenaba a los del equpo de Martín que le pasaran la pelota. Catalina saltaba por sobre sus oponentes para dejarlos impactados y quitarles el balón. Itzel gritaba tan fuerte que provocaba sordera en los que estaban en su alcance. Salvador tocaba a los de un mismo equipo y hacía que se enfadaran entre sí o que tuvieran ataques de risa. Blanca incendiaba el camino de los demás para que se desviaran o se detuvieran. Miguel hacía que los otros quedaran flotando de cabeza durante unos momentos, para luego dejarlos caer. Francisco, Pedro y Fernanda prefirieron alejarse de los problemas, al ser sus poderes inútiles en esa lucha sin sentido. Y Luciano... Detenía el tiempo por seis segundos exactos, en los que todos eran más lentos excepto él, y los aprovechaba para quitar la pelota y anotar un gol.

Sebastián ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta. Se había ensimismado en ver los poderes de los demás en acción; todos al mismo tiempo, con un nivel de control increíble sobre ellos, a pesar de que tenían prohibido utilizarlos a menos que estuvieran en su entrenamiento, que sólo era dos veces al mes, una vez con Chiara y la otra con Antonio.

Y hablando de los mayores...

—¡YA BASTA!

Antonio entró en acción. Totalmente enfadado, los mandó a todos a entrar a la mansión, y les dio el sermón más fuerte que habían tenido desde que llegaron; alegando que habían sido unos irresponsables, inconscientes, que alguien pudo salir herido, y un montón de cosas más... Pero el peor se lo llevaron Luciano y Martín, luego de que Antonio los mandara a todos menos a esos dos a sus habitaciones.

—Estáis castigados —les dijo. Ninguno se atrevió a reclamar—, por una semana. ¡No, qué una semana! ¡Por un mes! Tenéis prohibido asistir a los entrenamientos y ayudaréis a Chiara en el aseo, ¿entendido?

Ambos asienten con la cabeza y Antonio los deja ir. Cuando entran a la habitación de los chicos, todos están en silencio. Algunos en sus camas y otros sentados en el suelo, reflexionando. Julio se había salvado del regaño, así que él sólo jugaba con sus manos mientras Miguel le acariciaba el cabello. Incluso René y Manuel habían sido regañados ("por no interrumpir la pelea" les había dicho Antonio). No habían cenado; pero por suerte Chiara les llevó comida un par de horas después, a escondidas de Antonio.

—Si el bastardo español os descubre no es mi culpa —les dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible. Los chicos comieron en silencio y gracias a Manuel supieron que las chicas estaban igual.

Luego de acabar su comida y dejar los platos y servicio en una esquina, se reunieron en un círculo y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

—Yo digo que Antonio nos oculta algo —dice Pedro, dando comienzo a la conversación. Todos le dan la razón; menos Julio, que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su hermano.

—Si lo hace es por una razón, ¿no? —aporta Francisco.

—Sí pero, ¿no es extraño? —sigue Pedro— O sea, si rescatas a niños huérfanos con poderes lo último que harías es prohibirles que los usen. Por algo nos adoptó.

—Sí, no creo que casualmente haya adoptado a niños con poderes y después los obligue a ocultarlos —Sebastián frunce el ceño y arregla sus lentes.

—Y si quería protegernos entonces lo mejor es que nos enseñe a usarlos bien —dice Rodrigo—. Ya no sé cuántas veces Daniel aparece en el baño cuando estoy adentro.

El nombrado se sonroja. —Ya me disculpé por eso... Varias veces.

Algunos ríen, pero la tensión sigue en el aire.

—Y yo perdí la cuenta de las veces en las que Miguel me tira las cosas en la cara —dice Martín. Miguel ríe.

—Eso lo hago a propósito.

Todos deben aguantar las risas. Finalmente deciden irse a domir antes de despertar a los demás y ser regañados nuevamente. Al fin y al cabo tendrían más tiempo para charlar al día siguiente.

Excepto Luciano y Martín, que tuvieron que levantarse temprano para limpiar los baños.

Por si los poderes de cada uno no quedan claros:

Itzel tiene un grito supersónico, como Black Canary de DC Comics.

Pedro tiene nicromancia. Puede controlar a los muertos e invocarlos, pero como no sabe usar muy bien sus poderes sólo ve espíritus, tipo Nico di Angelo de PJO.

Manuel tiene telepatía... O más bien, toda clase de poderes mentales, por así decirlo.

Miguel tiene telequinesis. No tengo nada más que añadir :v

Catalina es "anti-gravedad" o algo así xd Podría volar si Toño les dejara aprender más de sus poderes.

María puede ordenarles a las personas que hagan lo que ella demanda. Es algo cool pero a la vez no tan cool (?

Francisco habla con los animales. Podrás pensar que es un poder inútil, pero sólo imagínate a un grupo de aves atacándote. O a un montón de avispas. Fran puede hacer lo mismo que María, pero con los animalitos.

Sebas pues se puede transportar por las sombras :v Como Nico otra vez xd

Dani se teletransporta, pero sólo a lugares que ya conoce y que no están muy muy muuuuuyyy lejos.

Martín crea ilusiones muy chéveres.

Blanca tiene piroquinesis (crea y controla el fuego)

Fernanda puede hacer viajes astrales.

Rodrigo es una especie de tecnópata pero en un mundo steampunk; o sea, controla las máquinas a vapor.

Salvador es empático; o sea, siente y controla las emociones y sentimientos de los demás.

E Iván es un fantasmita alv


End file.
